At present, car ownership in China continues to rise, and as cars become common and popular, they facilitate the travel of residents, but at the same time bring about problems such as traffic congestion and frequent intersection traffic accidents.
In the prior art, in order to improve vehicle passing efficiency and relieve traffic pressure, video cameras or pinhole cameras are often installed on the roadside to take photographs or videos of vehicles coming and going, by means of which a driving condition on the road can be obtained. Then, the condition is transmitted to a data analysis centre for road data analysis and processing, and finally a driving direction of a variable lane is adjusted according to analysis results.
In the prior art, variable lanes are not adjusted in real time. Road information acquired by cameras or video cameras needs to be transmitted to data analysis centres, and information analysis precedes adjustments to variable lanes. Drivers cannot avoid congested roads and change lanes in advance by acquiring road conditions in real time, and while changing lanes, the drivers need to pay attention to the road conditions or look for road signs, which increases the burden of the drivers and affects driving comfortableness.